onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sff9
Welcome on my talk page. Please make your bot requests on the dedicated subpage: User talk:Sff9/PX-Bot Requests! Archive: User talk:Sff9/2011–2012. RE: Episode Stuff No worries. Me and gal fixed them all already. re:That bot stuff Don't worry about it. Galaxy found some code that disables comments after 30 days that I already put in the mediawiki. Thanks though. 22:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Overviewers Team I noticed you re-added the information back to the Overviewers team page after I deleted it. The reason I did so was the loss of all but two teams members (including myself). I also left a notice stating that I would disband the team if no one wants the team leader spot. I kept the list of missing short summaries on one of my subpages, so no real information was lost here. If you reinstate the team, know that I will not be participating in it, and that a new group leader needs to be selected. 22:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Almighty Sff! I did eventually see all the magic you worked, but I can't seem to get into chat this evening! It is very cool to see the category completely empty! 00:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Still though, the loss of a good joke is a sad occurrence indeed. 16:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I think what it is is that the category isn't automatically added to the page if nobody ever edits (or is it looks at?) the page where the broken link exists. I've seen people "add" the category doing completely unrelated edits to a page when a picture was deleted days ago. 03:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) images using all 4 top image categories? Aren't images supposed to be using all 4 top categories which is License, Use, Source and Content? If it's okay with just one category (not counting license template) then I will revert my edit. Okay that's good to know, thanks for clearing that up! I'll also remove the part in the Category:Images where it says That is to say, each picture is supposed to be in at least one subcategory of each one of the aforementioned categories. Re:Guidebook Sure, you can move it. I just wanted the Manual of Style to be a tab of a main page instead of being the main page itself. If you do move it, there's a link on one of the pages (forgot which one it was, might have been the ban policies) that needs to be changed as well. I could do the job myself tonight, but I'm going to be busy for a few hours. 22:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, the Guidebook is still in draft form yet, so it isn't really official. If I moved the page around, people might think that the other pages were concrete too. Therefore, the Guidelines thing is pretty much a placeholder. When I finish the Guidebook, I'm probably just gonna delete the page we have now and move the Image Guidelines into its spot. That way we'll retain the talk page it has too. 03:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Youtube Player Hey Sff, I am asking you and all the other active administrators if you would be supportive of a YoutubePlayer template on this wiki. Basically, this allows users to play music or videos from their profile automatically (it will not be used on articles, obviously). Any opinions? -- 05:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Locking an old blog Hey, can you do me a solid and lock/disable commenting on this blog: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chopper4PirateKing/FUTURE_STRAW_HAT_BOUNTIES!#comm-175611 It's like 1 1/2 years old now. 12:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Broken file links on Cover Pages. Hey, the anime images that are used in (the poorly designed) table here on the right got deleted for some reason. They need to be restored by someone. 16:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Teams Hi Sff9. Don't know if you know, but I'm a member of this Wiki's Reference Pirates and pretty much the only active member there and one of the few active members of the Team in general. I've heard from Jade and some other that they want to make the teams work and since I have experience with that, I thought I would put some effort in that. I want to make a basic design of a page and also sculpt my own team's page, with corresponding lay-out and membership rules and guidelines. I'll make that in my test Wiki, if I have your consent and we (you, me and maybe the team's leaders?) can discuss further. Thoughts? (Please don't say everything should stay as it is or else this message of hard work is all in vain :P ) 15:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Image unlocking/refreshing Hey Sff, these three images need to be unlocked or refreshed so that we can get rid of all the uses on File:Sanji sad.png. * * * File:Rengoku Onigiri.png I don't know if you want to make any of them unlocked, but all they need is a quick refresh. Thanks. 14:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat UNBLOCK ME NOW! And you shall be forgiven for all sins ;_; 22:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Pandawarrior did you even look at what happened before reversing the edit and locking the page? Pandawarrior is the one at fault she just can't wait for the opportunity to mess with me. Every time I show up she is there to mess with me. This is the third time it happened and she keeps on getting away with it. (OnePieceNation (talk) 17:22, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) Have you seen the databook? (OnePieceNation (talk) 21:20, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) Sortkey problem I saw a discussion on MasterDeva's talk page, I wanted to tell you that on my wiki I made this template to solve the sorting problem (read my comment on his talk page). So if you want you can copy that, and add it to every chapter/episode file page after removing the category sortkey. The problem is that a code like } }} won't work. The parameter won't be substituted when evaluated, so it will be sorted as }. It's not a big deal, but in my previous version of the template I added various parameter to customize the sortkey or choosing the position of the number or how many zeros add. It took me a while to figure it out the problem. Well, the page we are gonna use it on are generally in the form of "Word #" so it's not an actual problem... I wrote that in case someone wanted to add parameters in it. Ah but with "I'll try and add it" you mean to add it on the file pages, don't you? Or to copy the template? Because I've already create it: . Someone asked me that already... I guess you are talking about switching the order of the tab but leaving the "after timeskip" the default one, aren't you? At the moment, I don't know how and I think it's not even possible... this week end I'll take a better look at it, maybe I'll ask in central. Anyway a simple solution is not using the tabber extension! Though making an equivalent with is a bit complicated. By the way, if you spot some spam let me know. Spammers usually are globally active, like . Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. Community Messages Hey Sff, since Yata is busy with school, stuff, can you update the community messages? The message about PNGs should include a note about the PNG template you made. Also, the SeaTerror poll is over and that should be removed. Thanks. 18:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Navigation menu hey, I just had a question > *''why is revolutionary army not there in the top main navigation menu under world > organization?'' plz add it, if there is a reason for not doing it then i am utterly sry for this ^message. ^_^ 14:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) DONE DancePowderer has already done the above plz ignore this post now thanks and sry for the confusion ^_^ 15:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Plot Images Ok,I will fix my mistakes as soon as I can,thank you for letting me know. 05:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Well,I have a question.Do the images in the Devil fruit pages fall into the category of the plot images or not? 11:36, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. 20:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) External links in the delete template Hi Sff, is there a way to put external links (like ones to a previous version of an old article here) in the explanation section of the deletion template? When I tried to do that, it made the explanation not appear. PS, during the problems a lot users had last weekend with the wikia, that "edit monobook" button you made me was a lifesaver. So thank you again for that! 05:54, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Admin Forum Hi,I just wanted to inform you that there is a forum suggesting one of your fellow admins,namely MasterDeva,should lose his admin rights due to being inactive.Here is the forum. 09:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Edit conflict extension Gal found this. It looks incredibly useful. Can we have it here? 00:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Redirecting categories I thought it redirected the images after a while, but I guess it doesn't do that, o well, in that case, can your bot put the images in Category:Cover Story Images and in Category:Plot Images then? I think it's redundant because it adds an extra category which isn't really needed (since we already have Category:Plot Images), it's like adding a Character Plot Images category for every plot image with a character in it. You see my point? Anyway, if your bot can fix it, it would be much appreciated. Hey Sff, would it be possible for you to quickly make up a sort of blank poll template that makes it so most of our polls are formatted the same? Something that could be added to MediaWiki:Edittools or something similar, perhaps? I can describe it a bit better if need be. 05:42, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you get on chat? SeaTerror (talk) 20:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind. I overlooked your message. SeaTerror (talk) 20:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, about that nobody 701, can you check who that tasteless a$&hole is for me? (Nobody700 (talk) 20:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC)) Duplicate Image List According to Staw-Hat and DancePowder, they say that you are an expert in coding. Staw-Hat and DancePowder agreed with the idea of having a Duplicate Image List, proposed by me, which automatically updates whenever a Duplicate Image is added to this wiki. It is lot easier than adding a category to the Duplicate Images manually. I would have done it myself, but in order to do this I would have have access in editing MediaWiki:Common.js which only an admin can have. So could you add the following source to it. importScriptPage('DupImageList/code.js', 'dev'); This code allows duplicate images to be listed. Thanks! For anymore questions, leave a message on my talk page. PS: Sorry about signature, I'm working on fixing it as soon as possible. 08:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Here's the link to the forum discussing this idea: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Duplicate Image List 13:47, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Users to Be Banned box Hey Sff, when you use the box to make a new forum on this page, the created forum doesn't have the forum header. Is there some way you could fix that? And btw, the header should be: Forumheader|Site Problems|Users to Be Banned Thanks. 16:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Edits Got it. Also, I asked User:Galaxy9000 to look at some duplicate files, but so far he hasn't done anything about. The link to the duplicate files are here. 12:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki talk:Answers widget user note Could you go to the link in the heading. I left a message there. 16:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Qref Sorry about that, and thanks for telling me. 11:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sun Pirates I see that you reverted my edits in One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Color_Scheme_Key/CS.css, however, there is no gallery called . I think it was a typo and it's actually Template:Sun_Pirates_Gallery. So can I change it back? 12:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Template:Sun_Pirates_Gallery has no colors. So should I change the colors to SunnyPirates? 12:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Armadas I didn't seen that category, I'm sorry. 12:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Files Maybe you should indicate which duplicate files serve two different purposes. So that me or somebody else won't mark it as duplicate again. 15:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Alabasta Template Hi Sff, I'm not sure why this is happening, but on the Alabasta page, the template of the citizens isn't displaying in the right location. The code for the template under the Citizens heading, but the template isn't displayed until a few sections down right before the gallery in Translation and Dub issues. I have no idea how to fix this. Thanks. 08:49, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Looks fine to me. 09:04, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I fixed it. The template was missing "multi=footer". 09:11, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Stub templates Yes, that is correct. New Theme Hey Sff! How's it going? So we've had the default Monobook theme/background for a while now, and Godisme from Fairy Tail (and formerly Bleach) was helpful enough to make us our own theme. I ran the idea by DP and he said it's okay, but you're better with codes so... 04:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) You can also take a peek at our CSS on the Italian wiki, if you want... you will have to change the colors to match this wiki though... Char Box Would it be possible to add a parameter for game characters into the char box? It would simply be Character Game Infobox.png 05:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Template Help Yo sff. Can you please take a look at this template. I'm pretty sure Gal did something wrong because when I tried to use under the site navigation section, the entire template was added. 17:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Never mind that, Rici fixed it. Thanks anyway. 17:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) WhichFUNiSeason Would you be able to look over this template? Template:WhichFUNiSeason. If it's all correct, would you be able to put it into the episode box? I couldn't figure out how to do so. I'm going to be making the WhichFUNiVoyage template based on the WhichPiece format soon, so I'll probably link that when I'm done. Thanks in advance. 04:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Qref Adjustments Hi sff. I tried making some adjustments to the qref template on my sandboxes, to allow for chapter and episode ranges, anime counterparts to coverstories, and to fix a bug where if cover1 was in one volume and cover2 the next, it would only have the first volume. If you have spare time, would you mind looking over them? *User:Zodiaque/Sandbox2 is the modifed qref template (adds a couple of parameters for the ends of ranges) *User:Zodiaque/Sandbox is the modified qref/contents template *User:Zodiaque/Sandbox3 is where I've tested examples. Cheers, 12:59, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Ha, thanks. I had originally tried implementing the second volume for coverstories straight into the template, but kept messing up by not thinking through the contingencies, and I didn't want everyone yelling at me for breaking the wiki any more than that >_< Anyway, thanks for looking over it! 19:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Couple questions Hey Sff, I just have a couple questions about some templates and stuff. First off there's Forum:Automated Image Infobox where people have voiced concerns over how the automated images are all 200px. Is it possible (or reasonable) to make it so that it can use the image's maximum size if it's smaller than 200px? For example, if Character X's images are all over 200px, except for his manga pre-skip image, which is only 120px, can the template recognize that the image is smaller and automatically use 120px for that image only? This is a really weird idea, and I'd understand if it's impossible or way too much work. Secondly, on Template talk:Active Discussion, I discussed making a similar template for use with forums and the stickied thread categories. Lately with all the editing of broken links, the most recently edited forums are not really ones that have active discussions. A template like active discussion and a new forum interface on the RC and WA would be better in my mind. There's no rush, but do you think you could throw that together at some point? Thanks. 12:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Users With Rights Hello Stff, recently a Forum was opened up concerning inactive rollbacks and chat moderators on the wiki, and as an admin your opinion would be extremely valuable. Thanks in advance-- 16:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Bot edits I see you didn't log in in a while, so I hope you will read this soon. I opened a new discussion about bot edits, since you are an admin and use a bot, I'd like to hear your opinion, thanks. Bot edits hey Stff, plz participate in this discussion when you have the time, your input would be very valued-- 21:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Jinbe Since you participated in the talk page discussion, I thought you might want to check out the poll that has opened here. 18:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Centered Portraits in Gallery Templates Your input would be appreciated in this discussion. If you have time available please do participate. MasterDeva (talk) 20:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Edit the Fires of Shandia Wow. Thanks for fixing those. 13:20, October 13, 2013 (UTC) You are saving me and Vaze so much work here. Properly grateful. 13:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Couple of Admin/Code requests Hey Sff, could you do me favor and check out a couple talk pages for me? Both of them are code-related and if the proposed changes go through, would need an admin to make them. They are Template Talk:Poll#Test Poll Category and Other Updates and MediaWiki talk:Community-corner#Shortening. I know you're quite busy these days, but I'd really appreciate your attention on these. Thanks! 19:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hidden Category Can you put your thoughts on Category talk:Hidden Categories? It would be nice to have an admin reply that would know how to make the change. 01:48, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, can you take a look at MediaWiki talk:Community-corner, so that we can close the discussion? 01:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) OK and OK Mini Complete Can you take a look at this, so that the discussion can move closer to resolved? 02:38, December 6, 2013 (UTC)